


Pilot's Dreams

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's rest is not always peaceful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot's Dreams

Finn was woken up by a punch to the small of his back. He gasped, eyes snapping open as he arched his back and let out a pained cry. He pulled away, turning around as his back throbbed in protest. "Poe!"

The pilot was asleep. He lashed out with clenched fists again, face wet with sweat. "Ngh!"

He was able to avoid getting hit this time. Finn sat up, catching Poe's wrists in his hands. "Poe," he said, keeping his voice flat.

"Let go..."

"Poe, wake up."

"Won't tell..."

"Poe, wake up!" He gave him a brief shake, biting his lip as the other finally woke, shuddering briefly before settling down. "You were having a nightmare," he explained.

"I was back there," Poe mumbled.

Finn cupped his face between his hands, smiling down at him. "You're not there anymore," he reminded him.

"...yeah."

He leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Yeah."


End file.
